


"This Could Be a Good Thing"

by BlueStar86



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x10 promo, Angst, Canon Compliant, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Episode - The Devils in the Details, Episode: s11e10, First Kiss, Lucifer (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Sappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:02:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar86/pseuds/BlueStar86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by that two second promo scene of Cas telling Dean "This could be a good thing". Castiel is consoling Dean after a gruelling trip to hell to rescue Sam and there were repercussions to the face off with Lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"This Could Be a Good Thing"

**Author's Note:**

> Its funny how much inspiration can come from a 2 second clip of your favourite angel...

“This could be a good thing.” Cas said as he reached out to put his hand on Dean’s shoulder. Dean’s breath hitched as he felt his strong grip and he leaned into Cas’ hand.

“You really think so huh?” Dean asked, voice shaky.

Castiel smiled and stepped ever so slightly closer to him. Eyes locked on his, staring with such love in his eyes that Dean could hardly stand it. No one should have to look at him that way. He didn’t deserve such _adoration._

Sam was lying asleep in his bed down the hall. Cas had healed his broken body but his mind was badly scarred from his second time in the cage. The trauma was potentially irreparable and to protect his brother’s mental state he had agreed to let Cas put him into a deep sleep, letting his mind and body heal whilst Sam’s subconscious kept him in pleasant dreams.

The trip to hell and back, to fight Lucifer and save his brother, had taken a lot out of them. Dean felt broken and defeated in both body and mind, even though he had succeeded in his mission. Though if it wasn’t for Cas he wouldn’t have survived the trip. He knew that. Castiel had managed to hold Lucifer back whilst Dean pulled Sam to safety, but something had happened whilst Dean’s back was turned that he knew Cas wasn’t telling him. He had no idea how Cas got out of there alive. And he would never forget the smirk on Lucifer’s face as they left him behind. Cas was quiet and grim on the journey back and Dean couldn’t bear to think what that might mean.

Right now however he stood in front of Dean, looking healthy and handsome and just the way he should always look. Though there was a hint of sadness hidden in his eyes.

“You need to rest right now.” Cas stated. “Sam will recover in his own time. He is safe Dean.” Cas squeezed his shoulder as he spoke to drive this point home. Dean clenched his jaw and nodded.

“Treat this as a respite for the both of you. You do need it.” He spoke kindly but firmly, and Dean knew Cas wouldn’t let him get away with seeking out a hunt anytime soon, and he certainly wouldn’t let him go after Amara.

“What about you Cas?” Dean asked, terrified of the answer.

“I would like to stay here. If that is alright with you?” He answered shyly. “To monitor Sam’s recovery and make sure you are both resting.” He added quickly, as if he had to give a reason to stay with them. Dean thought that ridiculous. All he ever wanted was for Cas to stay with him.

 Dean breathed in relief. “Yeah, yeah of course man. I want- I want you to stay.” Finally voicing those words felt like a weight off Dean’s shoulders, even though they were only at the tip of the iceberg of all the things he wished he could say to Cas.

“I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me Dean.” Cas said softly.

 Dean raised his arm and mirrored Cas by putting his hand on Cas’ shoulder. They were standing close now, too close perhaps, for friends. Though Cas had always been more than that to Dean, even if he had never admitted it. There was so much unspoken between them, but the way Cas looked into Dean’s eyes told him everything he needed to know. Cas would stay with him, he would watch over him, and his brother. He would protect him just like Dean knew he needed his protection, perhaps now more than ever.

Without really realising it he had moved forward and pressed their foreheads together. Dean closed his eyes and breathed him in, feeling Cas move his hand to the back of his neck, lightly stroking the short hairs on his nape. They stood like this for a while, neither speaking nor making a move. Just breathing in the closeness and intimacy of the moment.

After a while Cas pulled back and raised his hand to Dean’s cheek, wiping away a stray tear with his thumb. Dean hadn’t even realised he was crying. The emotion of the moment too strong for him. He brought his hand over Cas’ and held it there. Closing his eyes and letting the tears fall more freely. Cas looked at him sadly.

“What if I lose you?” Dean whispered, barely able to admit his fears to himself, let alone to Cas.

Cas sighed and looked at him sadly. “I wish I could say you won’t, but you must know that I would do everything in my power to get back to you. Always.”

“Cas –“ Dean said his name like a plea, broken and fearful of the meaning in Cas’ words. He may not have known exactly what Castiel had agreed with Lucifer, but he knew enough to know that it wasn’t good. That he had to fix it. That their time was short.

“This could be a good thing.” He said again. “Because it led to this.”

Castiel reached up with his free hand and pulled Dean forward. Dean leaned towards him and closed the gap between them, their lips meeting in a soft, chaste kiss.

Everything that was unspoken between them just didn’t need to be said, because they both knew the truth of it, they had been spiralling towards each other for years, and this was always going to be the outcome, either this or death. Dean was thankful that he was able to have this moment. Have Cas so close and willing in his arms.

When Cas pulled back Dean blinked at him through his tears and saw Cas smile. He continued to stroke Dean’s face and Dean gripped hold of him tighter. He pulled Cas forward so their bodies were flush and wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly and thinking in that moment that he never wanted to let go. Cas ran his hands over his back and put a kiss on his neck.

“It’s alright Dean. I’ve got you.” He whispered. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Dean silently prayed that he was right. He wouldn’t let the Devil take away the best thing that had ever happened to him. He wasn’t going to lose Cas now, not after everything.

He finally let himself admit what he had already known for years and as he stood there in Cas’ embrace he sent him prayer after prayer of the same three words. Even if he could never say them out loud he knew Cas would hear.

I love you

I love you

I love you.

And I will save you.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me on tumblr at http://bluestar86.tumblr.com/
> 
> :)


End file.
